


This is why you lock your phone

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: dean goes through your phone fluff ensues





	

The hotel room you were staying in smelled of cheap cleaning product and dust, the boys where in the room a couple of doors down passed out after a. You sat on the couch typing away another chapter of your book on your laptop. You had taken it upon yourself to create a more modern How to Guide on hunting and it was turning out to be more stressful than you had originally anticipated. Halfway through your second page on werewolves you got a skype message from your sister back home.  
Hey Y/N,  
I met this girl online that’s obsessed with the series based on those guys you travel with. Don’t worry I didn’t tell her anything but she showed me some fan art and stuff like that online. She writes these things called ‘reader insert’ fics and they get pretty dirty. She’s a pretty good writer so I’m going to link you to her blog you have to read the stories and tell me if they are realistic or not.  
Love, Y/Sisters/N  
P.S if they are realistic you gotta hook me up with Sam  
You clicked on the link to the blog it was just as strange as you thought it would be but you found all the head cannons people had to be hilarious. Soon the fanfictions became your guilty pleasure; you often read them off your phone while you and the boys were driving from hunt to hunt. Even though you knew that it was all stories made up by people who had never met the boys you felt as if they were all the Winchesters secrets that you were finding out exited you. It was just a little joke between you and thousands online that you hoped the boys would never discover.  
Three months later you were once again sitting on an old couch in some dusty hotel room in God knows what state, fortunately this time there was no case. You pulled up a reader insert that you had started the night before when a knock came on your door. Dean stood there with a bag of greasy fast food and a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Thought you might enjoy some company since you’ve been so distant lately”  
Stepping back you let him in, sure to close your laptop before he could see what you had been read. He handed you your food and made himself comfortable across from you on the couch. Dean turned to you, propping his legs on your lap.  
“So for the past few months you have been more interested in your phone than me and Sam what’s keeping you from us?” Dean said before taking a bite of his food.  
“Nothing really, research and what not for the book” you shook your head side to side, avoiding eye contact.  
“Well are you sure it’s nothing… not even a cutesy story about a hunter named Dean with the most perfect green eyes you’ve ever seen” ,He did his model look and you choked on your food, “You fell asleep and you don’t have a pass code on your phone.” He laughed.  
“Does Sam...”  
“No just us”  
You put your food down, not feeling hungry after finding out your little secret had been exposed. Dean followed, moving his legs and scooting closer to you. He lightly tried to pull our face to look at him but you kept turning away eventually standing up and walking behind the couch.  
“It’s not that bad Y/N”, He got up and walked over to you, “Y/N come on. I just don’t understand why you felt you needed to read about me when you could have just invited me over”

The room felt heavy with anticipation, which one of you would make the first move.  
“You know”, you said taking a step closer to him,” This is normally when...”  
A knock came from the door, “Guys I think I found something open up”  
“When Sam interrupts” you laughed.  
Dean smiled and kissed you on the cheek before opening the door for his brother.


End file.
